Thinking of You
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: A/U, OOC and Now Extended! NEW: Requests would be appreciated, but now, I'll be taking over on the requests. So, if I get no requests, I'll be writing the next "Thinking of You" chapter.
1. Ch1: Disgust

**Here's another one-shot of Bella and Edward.**

**Except, this is about Mike, wanting Bella and all. **

**Basically, it's just another regular, cloudy day at Forks, set during lunch. Mike is sitting at lunch, just wondering about Bella. Then of course, he starts thinking things about her, while Edward and Bella sit a table or two away.**

**Little does he know what he has in store for him… ;)**

**Anyway, rating it "M" for a purpose- just read to see why.**

* * *

_**Thinking of You **_

_**Mike's POV**_

_Grr, damn Edward Cullen! _I thought angrily to myself as I stared across the lunch room and saw Edward Cullen sitting at a table, as Bella sat on his lap, smiling at him. She was running her fingers through his hair, as he closed his eyes, smiling drunkenly.

Dammit! How could Edward Cullen score such a babe?! I mean he already had the whole girl population- including teachers- and maybe some gay dudes **(Not trying to be offending to anyone who is gay!) **already drooling over him. Why did he have to choose such a hot babe, who I already claimed on?!

Suddenly, Edward's eyes opened, as he snapped his gaze towards me, glaring. I looked away, then looked back after a minute or so. Bella had both of her hands on his face, her forehead pressed against his, as she whispered to him. Phew! At least he wasn't coming over to kill me! Thank god Bella can be so calming.

But, if only Bella was calming _me_ down from my anxiety and frustration instead of Cullen's anger.

Ever since Bella has come here, she caught the attention of every male in the school- including Edward and me. I instantly had a crush on her, and was determined to make her mine. But of course, she associated with Edward the most.

She tried talking to me, but Edward was there to pull her away. Sometimes, I thought she was upset and sad that he pulled her away from me, but I always saw that she was relieved he pulled her away from me. Huh, maybe I was imagining that…

Jessica wanted Edward as badly as I wanted Bella. She tried to flirt with him before Bella came here, but he turned her down, leaving her a little snippy. But, nonetheless, she was pissed as me once she saw that Edward and Bella fell in love.

Now, Edward and Bella was just talking quietly to each other, not noticing anything around them. Edward held Bella closer to him, as she snuggled her head in his neck. I felt my face get red with anger from seeing them together, while I was clutching the table tightly.

If only Bella saw how I was… Again, Edward's murderous glare was there, staring at me, while I looked down in fear. Maybe I should work out more…

I began thinking of what would happen if Bella fell in love with me. I would carry her around the school kiss her madly; just do anything for her… but, mostly for me. I just thought what would happen if she came to my house, we went to my room, had some fun… Oh, me likely that thought!

Oh, shit! Now Edward was clutching the table so tightly, I swear I think his hands were turning even whiter than before. Bella gasped at him, then began… oh, so wrong! Look away, Mike, look away! I looked away, as Bella began making out with Edward. When I did look back, it got worse!

Edward was clutching at Bella, slipping his hand under her shirt, while the other hand was in her hair. Bella and Edward fell off their chair and went under the table.

Seriously, how in the hell can anyone NOT SEE THIS?!? I was the only unfortunate person who was watching this! I swear, I just saw them groping each other!

Angry and not wanting to throw up any of my lunch, I got up, with my trey and looked around for a trashcan. Hmm, nope, not by the nerds; Definitely not by the jocks; Hell no, not going by Goths!

Dammit, again! The only near trashcan was the one by Edward and Bella, who were still going at it. I grumbled to myself, as I made my way over to the trashcan. I ignore the oh-so gross sounds Bella was making, as I dumped my food in the trashcan.

Completely disgusted with them, I only said, "Get a room." to them, and I shuffled away.

Then, my- or used to be- Bella broke away from Edward from under the table, and giggled girlishly.

"Oh, we will Mike." She told me. Edward nodded, then they both scurried out from under the table, dumped their lunches- that were untouched- and Edward picked Bella up in his arms, and he raced out of the room, Bella giggling madly.

I think I'm going to puke!

* * *

**WOAH! SO rated "M" worthy!**

**Egh, bad mental image! Now I'll be scarred for life!!!**

**Haha, but I think that was pretty funny. **

**Anyway, please wait for a new chapter on any of my stories!**

**Bye for now!**

**~LionsAndLambsMakeAnAwesomePair~**


	2. Ch2: Happy

**Hey readers. Welcome back to "Thinking of You". **

**Okay, so I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who have read and reviewed this story for me. I was surprised at the response I had gotten for this story, and I love it that you all thought of it as a hilarious and funny little story. You've been all very helpful and encouraging towards me in writing this story and everything about it. So, again thank you...**

**And, since all of you who have reviewed have helped me so much, this once one-shot will now be transformed into a short story! :D**

**I know; it's been way overdue of me to actually be updating any of my older stories such as this one. But, I really have been busy with damn school work - such as doing a Writing Portfolio thing, and then writing out a tiny novel of sorts. Thankfully though, I have all of that done and now it's only one more week of school left for me, and then, it'll be summer! :D**

**So, instead of listening to me ramble on about my absence, let's get the chapter on with already!**

**(I'll be trying my best in writing Bella's friends' POVs. I've never really written in Angela's POV, or Jessica's, or Lauren's, or Tyler's, or Eric's - not really any of them, period. Mike is my first "Bella's friends' POV" thing. XD)**

**

* * *

**

**~Thinking of You~**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Angela's POV**_

"I swear, I thought I was going to puke from the sight of what they were doing!" I rolled my eyes at Mike's ramblings, and turned my attention back to my book. He was prattling on and on about how he saw Bella and Edward basically "making out" and "groping each other" during lunch, while the rest of us were in the classrooms either catching up on our work or helping out teachers. Seriously, none of us knew if he was telling the truth, or not.

I for one was never a believer of Mike and his tales of how he thought of Edward as the most gross and perverted guy in the school. (Obviously, that title belongs to Emmett, his huge brother. Bella has told me of how perverted he was towards her and Edward's relationship with each other.) I thought of Edward as the most kind and most thoughtful guy ever. He was just a quiet teenager in the beginning, but when Bella moved to Forks, you could tell the difference in his behavior towards her. It was definitely plain to see that he was madly head-over-heels in love with Bella.

And, I am of course happy for Bella; deeply, I am. After Edward had left her last year, she was devastated and so depressed without him, that I knew she was still trying to fill the void in her heart when the Cullens left since she sat at their old lunch table mostly every day. I was pretty sad to see the family leave too, because it felt as if they had taken my friend away from us too. She was the living dead, and she was devoid of the capability to show any emotions. I knew it took a lot out of her to really bond with us again, but I was very happy to see her change of her state once the Cullens had returned to school when school had started again.

"Mike, seriously, do you expect us to believe all of this nonsense you're prattling on about, of what Edward and Bella did? They love each other, so get over it." I stated out bluntly, puffing out my cheeks when I gave a heaving sigh. Ben - my Ben - chuckled lightly from beside me, while I could feel everyone else either staring or glaring at me.

"I'm telling the truth! They even left the cafeteria, and they were still at it!" Mike cried helplessly at us, shuddering as if he was reliving the memory of it all. "Dude, why were you even watching them do that?" Tyler questioned him, snickering over at him while Eric laughed at Mike's red face. "Well - I uh - I was just, um - it wasn't my intention to watch!" Mike sputtered out stupidly, while we laughed at his embarrassment. "No one said that you had to watch them have a PDA moment, Mike." Jessica told him slowly.

Mike groaned out, and banged his head on the restaurant table we were sitting at for our "out-to- eat" dinner night we were having. "It's not fair that no one will believe me for once." Mike moaned out in agony, where Jessica sympathetically rubbed small circles on his back in hopes that it would comfort him. "We can't believe something that we haven't seen." Lauren pointed out to him, shrugging her shoulders.

Just then, the couple we were talking about right now decided to enter into the seating area of the restaurant. Bella looked very beautiful in her blue dress that she was wearing, while Edward looked handsome like always in a simply crisp white button down shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. They followed after the hostess that was leading them to a booth, where I could see that she had an extra sway in her hips and glancing over her shoulder at Edward to see if he was watching the motion of her hips.

Edward wasn't though. His golden eyes were solely focused on Bella's petite, blushing form who was clumsily walking by his side, her hand wrapped tightly around his. But when she stumbled for the fifth time, Edward smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, his hand near her tiny hip of her dress. She blushed naturally, but smiled and giggled up at him.

The hostess showed them their booth, throwing in a wink over at Edward to which he of course ignored for he was still focused on his girlfriend, and then she walked off, while Edward let Bella slip inside the booth before he slid in beside her and replaced his position of his arm around her waist to fit comfortably around her shoulders.

"Great, they're here." Eric muttered, rolling his eyes while he nonchalantly sipped his drink. I could also see that Bella was looking over at us in curiosity, while Edward simply stared down at his menu. "Guys don't be so mean to them." I warned them, scowling at their animosity towards them now. Really, they were hypocrites. The guys worshipped the ground Bella walked on, and they still do. It's just whenever they hear or see that Edward is with her, they treat the both of them as if they were some disgusting disease.

"We won't. But if I start hearing them making the sounds they made in the cafeteria, I'm out of here." Mike grumbled, shaking his head while he looked over his menu.

Our meal together went on like normal, except I would occasionally glance over at Edward's and Bella's table, and normally, I'd see them whispering to each other, or nuzzling their noses together, or just Edward kissing Bella quickly. I found all of it rather adorable and so romantic. My Ben was never one to show Public Displays of Affections with me, because he was more reserved and thought that our dating life should be quiet. I was fine with all of that really. I hated to be the center of attention just like how much Bella hated it, but I still found it adorable whenever Edward would do the simplest of romantic things with Bella.

During our meal, Bella got up and went stumbling off in the direction of the bathrooms, while I could see Edward staring down at something in his lap, before he had answered his ringing cell phone. "You think we should confront Bella in the bathroom?" Lauren muttered to Jessica, while I glared at her. How could she be so darn mean to Bella? I thought she was way over the fact of how Tyler flirted with Bella in the beginning.

I excused myself to the bathroom to go protect Bella from these two, and when I entered the bathroom, I saw her fixing up her hair in futile. "Need some help, Bella?" I asked her kindly, causing her to jump. "Sorry." I apologized to her, only to get her giggling. "It's alright, Angela." Bella murmured to me, giving me a smile. I walked over to where she was standing in front of the mirror, and tried to help her fix her mussed up hair - I'm not an Alice, so it wasn't the best looking hairstyle - that no doubt had been run through by Edward's fingers.

"So, mind letting me in of how your date is going so far, Bella?" I asked her in a questioning tone, leaving it up to her to decide whether or not she would want to tell me. Bella blushed and hid her head, while she dug her ballet flat covered foot in linoleum floor bashfully. "It's going good, really. I mean, it seems like Edward is acting all more so lovey-dovey than he usually does, but that's not a bad thing." Bella mumbled, where I smiled.

"Well, that's Edward for you. I still think that he's so romantic." I told her honestly, to which she lifted her head and giggled at my comment. "We should head out so you can get back to him." I suggested to her, taking her hand and leading her out of the restroom. Bella, smiling, nodded before she enveloped me in a huge hug. I laughed at the sudden hug, and patted her on the back while squeezing her lightly, before we released each other and headed back over to our tables.

I sat down beside Ben, and continued eating my meal, watching the couple every now and then. "What is he doing?" I heard Eric ask Mike, and I looked up from my meal, to see Bella digging through her little bag for something, while Edward was lifting up a little black box from his lap and then set it down on the table. He began nudging it towards her while he was whispering something to her, and with a gasp, she looked up at him with wide eyes until the little black box hit her hand.

She stared down at it with her wide eyes, while Edward whispered something to her, and then leaned in towards her ear, probably still whispering to her. Bella gasped again and her hands flew to her gaping mouth, with little tears starting to stream down her eyes. Edward leaned back from her ear, and watched as she grabbed the little box with one hand, and opened it up with the other, and then, she gaped at him.

Because now in her hand was a beautiful, diamond encrusted, silver-band ring.

"Holy... Shit..." Mike muttered in awe, his mouth gaping wide open like ours from the romantic and gorgeous scene before us. Bella, with tears streaming down her face, nodded her head repeatedly while letting Edward slide the ring onto her "ring" finger, and then with her hand clasped in hers, he kissed her lips, using his other hands to wipe away her falling tears.

Edward Cullen has just proposed to Bella Swan... and I was extremely happy for her - my best friend.

**

* * *

**

**So, was this chapter any good at all? I found it all so cute. :D**

**Please review if you liked the chapter! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(BTW: Who's POV do you think I should do next?) **


	3. Ch3: Anger ReEdit

**Hey readers! I got my inspiration once more for Thinking of You!**

**I'm just super happy right now, because my parents are back from Las Vegas, and usually when they go out on a trip, they bring back little gifts for us, and for themselves. So, my sister got a t-shirt and a cuter CSI: Las Vegas Coffee mug - she's a fan of CSI like me - and my brother got a picture of his favorite football team.**

**As for me, well... *squeal* I have an autographed picture, of the main characters of Twilight: New Moon! :D Ah! I was all jumping up and down, and just smiling and YAY! I was too happy!**

**I would sleep with the autographed picture, but I don't want to bend it because I really move a lot in my sleep.**

**But enough of me rambling; let's get on with the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**~Thinking of You~**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Jessica's POV**_

"Jessica, please..." Angela began complaining, causing me to straighten out and momentarily narrow my eyes at her. "Angela, I want to talk to Bella about her engagement to Edward, and I want to know if it was real. It could've just been him giving her a really fancy promise ring." I explained to her, rolling my eyes at her for trying to protect the little man stealer, before I turned around again, and began searching.

It was the morning of the next day, and I was on a mission. We all had witnessed last night's events, of Edward Cullen "proposing" to Bella Swan, but I had my doubts. Like I said, Edward could've given her just a extremely fancy promise ring. Besides, I know Bella. She hates expensive gifts, from what I've heard from Angela, and with that expensive rock, I doubt she really accepted Edward's proposal - whatever it was really.

"You don't have to attack her for details though." Angela argued, raising one eyebrow up at me in disapproval. I ignored her, while I saw the all too familiar silver Volvo of Forks drive into the parking lot, while Alice drove behind the car on a little fancy motorcycle. She parked her motorcycle beside Edward's car, and I heard both of their vehicles being turned off. While Alice got off of her motorcycle, she waited off to the side, probably waiting for her brother. Maybe they were going to wait for Bella whenever she'll show up in her rusty old red truck.

"I wonder if Bella's going to even show up today." Tyler wondered out loud in our group, where I heard Lauren scoff in disgust. "She probably knew that Jessica is going to attack her and pry those details out of her." Eric retorted, laughing out, but he cowered back when I whipped my glare at him. I was just very curious, and I'm a very persistent person. Besides, this might be juicy town gossip.

I turned back over to where Alice seemed to let out a noise of frustration, and she stomped over to the Volvo, yanking open the door. She yelled at Edward in the car, who was no doubt at the wheel of the car, and she stepped back to let her brother out of the car. When I saw Edward Cullen, I felt my eyes go wide. His sweater that he was wearing was rumpled and slightly askew at the hem, while his hair seemed more so messy, while I could see some lipstick over his mouth.

Alice seemed to be hissing at him, and when she pointed to his lipstick smeared mouth, Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, and fixed his shirt, and wiped off the lipstick with the back of his hand. Then, with her still scolding at him, Edward waved at her dismissively, before he walked around the back of his car, and walked over to the passenger door, opening it up. He helped whoever was in the passenger seat, where all I could see was a curly dark haired head standing in front of him.

Edward walked around the car with the person under his shoulder, and then when they were out from the right side of the car, and into my view, I felt my jaw drop. "Whoa..." Angela trailed off. "Damn..." Tyler murmured, whistling lowly, earning a smack from Lauren. "Is that...?" Eric trailed off questioningly. "Uh... Yeah..." Mike answered stupidly.

Walking right beside Edward Cullen, was Bella Swan. Though, from the reactions of the guys, she wasn't in her usual t-shirts and pants. Her dark hair was curled and pinned back, while she wore a short denim skirt, and a bustier tank top that really seemed to make her have cleavage - for once. Before, she had nothing, and now, well, I could see Edward eyeing down her shirt.

"Hey Angela, Ben." Bella greeted Angela and her boyfriend when the three walked by us. She just seriously only greeted those two? Not me? What the hell? Angela smiled at her, while Ben waved to them. Angela then rushed over to Bella's side, while Ben walked over to Edward's side, and then, the five of them walked away. Mike, Eric, Tyler, Lauren and I stared after them, shock still on our faces. Just before the five disappeared, I couldn't seem to look away, but I saw Edward slither his hand downwards, and just freaking squeezed Bella's ass.

_Lucky Son of a Duck..._

**0o0o0o0o0**

The morning went on, with me having no such luck in attacking Bella. Even during Spanish Class, one of the classes that Edward didn't have with Bella, she wasn't even in there! Literally, she wasn't! I was waiting in the classroom for her, at my desk which was right beside hers, and when the bell rang, no sign of that man stealer.

My suspicion peeking, I raised my hand, and asked the Spanish teacher if I could go to the bathroom. She made me ask her in Spanish - seriously? - and after I asked her in Spanish, she let me go. But, thank god she didn't know that I wasn't going to the bathroom. Something was just screaming at me that somehow, Edward and Bella were acting differently today. After we all saw the ass grab from Edward in the parking lot today, I just think that these two might be up to something...

I wandered around the halls quietly, not wanting to get caught by any teachers. My suspicion really grew when I began hearing some banging noises down one hallway. _Strange... _I turned down to the hallway where the noises were coming from, and I could hear it getting louder as I got closer. I walked down the hallway slowly, looking left and right, wondering where it was coming from, when I heard the noises again, and I followed the direction of where it was coming from.

_The Janitor's Closet._

_Oh god; please don't be Mike with another girl. _I thought to myself, feeling the butterflies of fear stirring within my stomach. Last time I caught Mike in a closet with a girl besides me, it took him over a month of apologies for us to get back together. If he's with the same girl from last time, I will not fall for those eyes again...

When I was beside the janitor's door, I listened closely to see if it was Mike in there. But, then, that's when I heard Bella's voice. I heard her breath out Edward's name loudly, followed by a low and deep moan. Gasping, and without thinking, I wrenched the door open, and jumped back in surprise, when two bodies went falling to the floor. I blushed deeply when I saw Edward lying on the ground, Bella on top of him. Edward's pale hand was up and under Bella's little skirt, while Bella's right hand under Edward's sweater, and her left hand with that huge rock of a ring just in the spotlight.

They pulled away from each other, and stared up at me with large eyes; the only thing was that Bella's eyes were wide with surprise, while Edward's eyes were dark and seemingly looking hungry like, where I could see him flickering his gaze back and forth between me and Bella.

"Jessica - uh, hi." Bella murmured to me, blushing darkly. "Well, this is rather awkward." Edward mumbled in that velvety voice of his, though I could easily detect the huskiness, while he looked away in embarrassment. I cleared my throat, and muttered out, "No, no. I'll just leave you two soon-to-be married ones alone. Just go back to what you were doing."

Then, huffing quietly to myself, I whirled on my heels and marched off, feeling rather miffed that I caught those two just making out willy nilly. Like I said, that Bella Swan was one that I would never trust again - that two-bit man stealer. I stomped my way back over to Spanish, and sat in my seat, silently fuming. When the lunch bell rang, I stomped my way over to the cafeteria, got my lunch, and stabbed at my food angrily, glaring down at my food.

"Jeez, Jess. What did those vegetables ever do to you?" I heard Tyler joke from above me, and I glared daggers at his joking. "What's get you all pissed off, Jess?" Mike asked me when he sat down beside me. "Oh, just that I saw one of the most disgusting sights ever during last period." I spat, growling under my breath when I just remembered the image of those two sprawled out on the floor, groping each other freely.

"And that would be?" Lauren asked me when she sat next to Tyler, Eric beside her. Before I could answer, I heard the doors open, and I looked over, growling when I saw those two again, wrapped around each other. "Imagine those two, plus a janitor's closet, and more lip action." I told everyone at our table, who looked over at Edward and Bella, before they grimaced or began shuddering. "Ugh, now I lost my appetite." Eric mumbled, pushing his lunch tray away.

I looked out of the corner of my eye, to see that Edward was leading Bella to a separate table that was away from everyone else, though several other students were watching the two. "Uh-oh." Mike muttered under his breath, hastily looking away from the couple. "What?" Tyler asked him. "I would advise to not look at those two soon." Mike hissed to us, also pushing his tray away.

"Why?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Uh... I think I know why." Lauren grumbled out, effectively pushing her tray away from her. I turned around, and instantly regretted it. Edward and Bella were at it again. Edward was openly making out with Bella in front of the whole school, groping each other, and trying to get closer at each other. Other students who were watching them before, immediately turned away in disgust when they saw that their make-out session was not getting any better.

_Stupid, no-good, two-bit, slutty man stealer. _I thought bitterly to myself, while I too pushed my lunch away.

* * *

**And, that's the end of the new chapter to Thinking of You.**

**Well, this chapter was more so difficult; it's really hard to write in Jessica's POV. -_- But, was it any good?**

**If you liked the chapter, please review!**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**HELP! I need Request Help, readers! I really, really, REALLY do! **

**Okay, so, now I'm completely stuck on who and what to write about now for this story. I was only able to write for Mike, Angela and Jessica, because I believed that those three were the most easy to write as. But, now, I'm stuck!**

**That's where you readers can come in! I'm asking for your help of future chapter ideas. :)**

**All I really need is:**

**-**_Your Penname_**-**

**-**_A POV from any Twilight Character_**-**

**-**_A feeling, or something else (For Example(s): Jasper's POV and the feeling/other thing is Desire; Aro's POV and the feeling/other thing is Need)_**-**

**-**_Setting - can take place anytime and anywhere, whether it's before Twilight, during the Twilight Saga, in between the Saga - like say the chapter takes place after Twilight and before New Moon -, or after the Saga. The __First__ three chapters only took place after each other, so after this, it can be a different setting and such. If you want me to write an A/H chapter, then just tell me where you want the chapter to take place; since it won't be taking place anywhere near a Twilight Time_**-**

**-**_Type - it can be A/U, A/H, OOC or anything really_**-**

**-**_Rating - I can't promise any SERIOUS lemons; maybe mild limes. I can also do some fluff_**-**

**-**_Anything Extra - if you want the little chapter to be short, like a very short one-shot, or to be long like a real chapter. Or, if you want to keep the POV a secret; have the readers guess just who the person is_**.-**

*****_Plot - Like, tell me what do you want to happen in the chapter/one-shot writing.*_

**For the "Anything Extra", I could possibly do any Slash requests, if you really want it. I'll try my best on that.**

**I won't be able to update the story, unless I can somehow get any requests from any of you readers. If I get many requests all in the same chapter, then I'll write out one request at a time, and when I don't have any more requests from readers at whatever chapter we run out of requests, then I'll ask once again for some help.**

**So, requests will be needed for the next update. You can send it to me in either a review, or off separately in a PM. Both a review, and a request will be greatly appreciated readers! :)**

**I'll be waiting; bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **

***About the Plot - sorry that I forgot about it. It had completely exited my mind when I was thinking over this.* **


	4. Ch4: Surprise

**Request from: **amylily123

**Rating: **T to T+ (Not really M)

**POV: **Charlie

**Time: **Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn

**Type: **A/U, OOC

**A/N: **_**amylily123**_** was the first request, so she'll be going first. I hope that this will be to your liking, Amy.**

**

* * *

**

**~Thinking of You~**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

_Ding Dong! _I looked up from my spot at the couch, turning away from the small TV, when I heard the doorbell. Weird; it's night-time right now. Who would be at the door? Sighing, I heaved myself up from my couch, and walked over to the front door. Once it was open, I scowled. Standing in the doorway was my baby girl's fiancé, Edward Cullen.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Edward greeted me, his tone formal. He knew that I didn't like him a lot anymore. Ever since he broke Bells' heart last summer, I hated this kid's guts. The hatred only grew when he and my daughter told me that they were getting married only a few days earlier. "Hello, Edward." I greeted him back with the same tone of curtness.

"Is Bella here?" Edward asked me. "Yes, she is. She's up in her bedroom, but don't think I'm going to let you go up there." I barked at him, raising an eyebrow up at him. "Dad..." I turned around to see my baby girl come stumbling into where we were standing, and she glared at me disapprovingly.

"Hi Edward." Bella greeted Edward, where she moved around me and greeted Edward with a kiss on the lips. "Hello, love." Edward greeted her quietly, hugging her around the waist. I cleared my throat to remind them that I was still here. Bella turned towards me sheepishly, and sighed. "Okay, dad, you can go back to watching your game. Edward and I will be upstairs." Bella muttered, where she took Edward's hand and led him inside, passing me to the stairs.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat again before they could disappear. "Dad..." Bella whined with me. "We're just going over some wedding details, Chief Swan." Edward assured me formally. "I hear so much as any noises coming from that bedroom..." I warned; no way was I going to fall for Edward's little tricks. Besides, these two were in engaged, and them being alone in Bella's bedroom, I was not going to let this boy touch my daughter if he pulls something.

"Dad!" Bella cried, blushing. "I mean it." I ordered. "The only noises you might hear is me stumbling around in my room, dad. We promise that there will be no funny business." Bella assured me, sighing before she dragged Edward up the stairs, escaping. Once I heard her bedroom door shut, I began grumbling curses to myself, while I walked back over to the couch, and continued watching the sports game on the TV.

Thirty or so minutes later, the doorbell again rang. Now who the hell could that be? I again got up from the couch, and walked my way over to the door. I opened it, and this time, I felt surprise.

Standing in the doorway was Renee.

"Renee?" I asked, sounding shocked. "Hi Charlie." she greeted me with a wave. "Can I come in? It's pretty chilly out here tonight." Renee asked, minutely shivering, while she had a purse on her shoulder, and her wearing a coat. "Uh, sure." I stated, awkwardly moving off to the side, letting my ex-wife walk into the house. "The house still hasn't changed much..." Renee trailed off to herself, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, how's Bella? Is she getting any cold feet?" Renee asked me once she sat down in the living room. "Uh, no, not that I know of. Um, Renee," I paused, where she looked back at me. "What are you doing here exactly?" I asked her. "What? Can't I come see my daughter who's getting married?" Renee asked me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"At ten 'o clock at night?" I asked her back. Renee bit her bottom lip - very much like how Bella did when she was nervous - and Renee sighed. "Well, I just wanted to talk to Bella in person about the wedding, and I wanted to ask you if you knew were Grandma Swan's heirloom was. I think we she let her wear those pretty little blue pins in her hair when she's walking down the aisle." Renee explained.

"Oh." I mumbled. "Well, yeah, I know where those pins are." I mumbled again, nodding. I sure knew where they were; up on the shelf in my bedroom closet, where I kept them. "Okay. Do you think I could go and see if I can talk to Bella right now?" Renee asked, shrugging off her shoulder and setting it on the back of the couch.

"Sure. Edward's here, so they should be still talking about details for the wedding. Just ask him to leave the room if you want to speak to her quietly." I told her, letting her go up the stairs to the second floor. But then, seconds later, when I heard Renee opening Bella's bedroom door, she let out a scream of shock. "How do you call this talking?" Renee shrieked.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and when I was beside Renee and looked into Bella's bedroom, I stared inside with wide eyes.

Edward and Bella were on the bed, but they were not talking - at least I think they weren't. Edward was sitting on his knees, with Bella pressed up against him and her legs wrapped around the boy's pale waist. Edward's hand was up my baby girl's shirt - actually, _both _of his hands were - and Bella had her hands dug into Edward's already mussed up hair.

What really made me see red, was the boy's shirt lying on the ground, along with his jacket, and he was on my baby girl's bed with her, shirtless.

"What the hell is this?" I roared, turning on the light in her room. "Uh, dad, this isn't what it looks like." Bella stammered, blushing. "To hell this isn't what it looks like! I thought you promised no funny business!" I yelled. Bella, still blushing, looked down, avoiding my glares, while she unwrapped her legs around Edward's waist.

"You!" I yelled, pointing at Edward. "Out!" I shouted, pointing to my left, telling him that he needed to go - now. Edward nodded, and put on his shirt hurriedly, and giving a kiss on Bella's forehead and whispering something to her, he slinked his way around me and Renee, and ran down the stairs, heading out the door, his jacket in hand.

"I got a lot of explaining to do?" Bella asked me questioningly, blushing still. "Oh boy you do." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Was he any good, Bella?" Renee asked her in an excited tone, causing both Bella and I to stare at her in surprise.

"Mom!" "Renee!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: And there's the short chapter! So, was it any good? Did you like it, Amy?**

**Please let me know in a review, and I can't update - again - unless I get more requests! So, if you want another update, please send in requests, via through PM or review! :) (Just look at Chapter 3 for what details you will need to tell me about for the request!)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	5. Ch5: Love

**Request from: **amylily123

**Rating: **K to K+

**POV: **Edward

**Time: **Post Breaking Dawn

**Type: **Fluff

**A/N: Here's the second request, from amylily123. I hope this request will suit to you, Amy. :) (Bella's Outfit in the chapter, is on my second website, in the Photos Section, and in the "Thinking of You" Album.) **

**

* * *

**

**~Thinking of You~**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_Edward,_ Alice's "voice" abruptly entered into my mind. But, with a certain dark haired angel that was my wife distracting me at the moment, I decided to ignore Alice. _Edward! Do NOT ignore me!_ Alice practically screeched at me through her mind; once again I ignored her.

When the door to our bedroom slammed opened, Bella and I pulled away from each other's lips, to glare at Alice who stood in the doorway, her hands on top of her hips, while she just glowered right back at us. "Alice, do you have to barge into our room like this?" Bella asked her, sounding extremely agitated.

"If you two would've stop sucking face with each other, I would've came in here a little more civilized. At least I didn't walk in on you two in a more awkward position." Alice teased us, rolling her golden eyes. "So, what was so important that you had to interrupt us, Alice?" I asked her, shifting my gorgeous wife where she was tucked into my side snuggly.

"Reneesme." Alice said simply; immediately and impulsively, Bella and I went into "overly- protective-parent-mode" as Emmet would put it.

"Is she sick?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Was she kidnapped?"

"Did Emmett scare her into hiding?"

"Did Jacob hurt her?"

"Both of you, can you shut up for like five minutes, please?" Alice exclaimed over our panicking, huffing angrily at us. "First of all, no to all of your worries." Alice began, and immediately we relaxed upon hearing this. "And second of all, the reason why I interrupted you about Reneesme, is that it's time you two stop being so along with each other, and spend some time with you daughter." Alice continued. "Without Jacob." Alice added.

"Okay." Bella stated happily; she was happy that we're going to be able to spend time with our three year older looking daughter who's growth development has slowed to a near stop, dramatically. I was also happy that we would be able to get to spend time with our daughter. We wanted to have enough time to have Reneesme as a real young child, instead of standing idly by and watch her grow up to be a teenager or whenever she'll stop growing, in only seven or more years, from Carlisle's prediction of Nahuel.

"I've arranged for you three to go to the zoo so you guys should head on over there." Alice informed us after Bella and I put on some shoes to wear when we go out. "Oh, Bella! I can't let you go out looking like _that_!" Alice hissed the last part, while she gestured at Bella's appearance. Bella was wearing one of my t-shirts, some sweats, grey Ugg boots, and her hair was a messy haystack thanks to my hands, where I had run them through her hair earlier.

But did I care if she looked like so? Nope. But Alice had other ideas.

"Alice, my wife looks absolutely perfect." I growled at her, wrapping my arm around Bella's petite waist, scowling darkly at Alice for insulting my wife's appearance. "Too bad, Edward. I can't let her go out looking like she just rolled out of bed." Alice said to me, before she yanked Bella out of my grasp, and dragged her off. _Stupid darn pixie._ I thought bitterly to myself, while I walked downstairs to the living room, to see Reneesme by Rosalie, looking adorable in her little ivory and green dress.

She saw me, and with a big bright smile, Reneesme jumped up from her spot and danced her way over to my outstretched arms, and when I was holding her, Reneesme kissed my cheek in greeting. "Hi Daddy." Reneesme squealed to me happily, giggling, her brown eyes - Bella's human eyes - sparkled with joy. "Hey Pumpkin." I murmured to her, kissing her forehead with a smile.

Reneesme then looked over my shoulder, and looked around the room, before she pouted deeply up at me. "What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her, frowning; why was my second angel so sad so suddenly? Reneesme placed her tiny hand, and showed me a picture of Bella, while she asked me through her thoughts, _Where's Momma?_

"Oh, Momma is being held hostage by Aunt Alice right now, dear. She'll be down soon, and then we'll go to the zoo." I assured her, chuckling. Reneesme giggled at how I joked about Alice taking Bella to play Bella Barbie, and nodded before resting her bronze head on my shoulder. But, afterwards, she replaced her hand on my cheek again, frowning. _Where's Jakey?_ Reneesme asked through her thoughts after she showed me a image of Jacob.

"Jacob is... uh..." I trailed off, pursing my lips; now that she mentioned it, I had no idea where Jacob was. "The dog went off with his pack back to the reservation, telling us that he needed to hack out some issues with the others back in La Push." Rosalie stated rather unwillingly; her animosity towards Jacob has lessened only by a little, so it was clear to see that she still didn't like Jacob. "Oh." Both Reneesme and I said simultaneously.

After several more minutes, the wait for Bella and Alice to emerge was over. Alice came downstairs with Bella behind her. The ever fashionista she is, Alice dressed Bella in a high waist dress, the top part being white and black striped, and the bottom half being black and in ruffled layers. Alice also had Bella wear a ruffled sleeved small shrug, with black buckle high heel shoes, and a black flower pin was in her smooth and shiny dark brown hair. She was gorgeous as always.

"Hello there, love." I greeted her a happy kiss on her lips, and handed Reneesme over to her mother who took her in her slender arms gratefully. "Momma pretty!" Reneesme cried, kissing Bella on the lips quickly, and giggled. "Alright, you better get going now; no way am I going to have Bella's outfit wasted." Alice ushered out of the house, and into the garage where I "dazzled" my wife into where we could take the Ferrari I had given to her as her after car from after the Mercedes Guardian I had given her last year, to the zoo.

"Why do we have to take this car? It's too flashy." Bella complained to me in a grumble, holding our daughter in her lap since unfortunately, there was no seats in this car for her to sit in. "I just wanted to take this car, honey. You've never used it yet." I muttered to her, frowning at her. I knew that she never really liked me buying anything expensive for her, and she hasn't even used this car yet. "I'm sorry, Edward, but, this car is just too much for me. I would look so... arrogant if I were to drive this around town. I do like the car; I like that it goes pretty fast," she loves speed just as much as I do. "but, still, it's too ostentatious." Bella finished, sighing.

"Ostrin-taters?" Reneesme asked, completely missing our words, and butchering it. Though Reneesme was smart for her age, looking like a three year old and being able to pronounce words well, there were some words here and there that could confuse our daughter. "Ostentatious, darling. It means flashy, showy, too attention grabbing." Bella explained to her gently, who nodded.

"Well, being ostentatious and beautiful is what makes us Cullens the main gossip, sweetheart. So, yeah." I finished lamely, and we laughed together.

We drove through streets and intersections, gaining gawks, stares and plenty of gossiping from onlookers that were out today, before I pulled into the parking lot of the zoo. I got out, hearing faint swooning from the females that were here with their kids and friends, and made my way over to Bella's side. I opened the door - ever the gentleman, I am - and Bella got out, smiling up at me.

"Are we here?" Reneesme asked us softly, peering around. "Yes we are sweetie. But, since you can talk fluently unlike a regular three year old, try not to speak so loud, and only say things that a human three year old would say, okay?" I asked her; I didn't want to grab any more attention than we already have on us. "Okay Daddy." Reneesme replied back, nodding her head.

"Let's go see some animals, my little monster." Bella teased our daughter; since she was half- vampire/half-human, and with everyone calling her "Nessie" except for Bella, we started calling her "Little Monster" and she didn't seem to mind the nickname. Reneesme giggling in Bella's arms, and my arm wrapped around my wife's small waist, we walked through the parking lot and towards the zoo.

_Oh my god... He's so handsome!_

_Dang! He's HOT!_

_Too bad she's taken..._

_What I wouldn't do to have her under my arm..._

_Oh, what a cute little girl._

_She's so lucky!_

_He's so lucky!_

_That brat must be spoiled to death if her parents own a Ferrari._

The thoughts assaulted me, everyone in the parking looking directly at us. At least there was _one_ nice thought in there, and it wasn't about Bella or me. Ignoring the thoughts, we got our tickets, and entered the zoo. "So, what do you want to go to first?" Bella asked both Reneesme and I when we stopped under a tree; thank gosh it's cloudy today.

"Kitty!" Reneesme squealed, and pointed over Bella's shoulder, to the lion exhibit. "Of course; a daughter of mountain lion eater wants to see the lions." Bella muttered quietly, making me bark a laugh and earn stares. We walked over to the lion exhibit, and watched the leader of the lion sit there next to a female lion, just lounging around. "Don't they look pretty?" Bella asked Reneesme softly, pointing out to the animals. "Yeah; pretty good enough to eat." I joked with Bella quietly, chuckling but was silenced when she smacked me lightly in the arm.

"Where to next?" Bella asked after we left the lion exhibit. "Doggy!" Reneesme cried, and pointed over to the wolf exhibit. Seriously? Wolves? Bella, giggling at my scowl to the wolves, walked on ahead of me with our laughing daughter in her arms, and my grumbling figure following behind her.

We watched the wolves interact with each other, with the Alpha watching over the followers, the Beta beside him, and the female wolves with the pups lounged off to the side. "Cute doggies." Reneesme said with a smile, and waved to the doggies who acknowledged us. One little pup even got close to where we were, with its mother and the Alpha following the pup's movement. "Can we keep one?" Reneesme asked me softly. "No, honey. We can't keep a wolf. Remember, we already have one wolf back home for you." I reminded her, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, let's go to the exotic bird exhibit." Bella suggested to Reneesme, the frown on her baby face disappearing upon hearing that. "Yay!" Reneesme cheered, clapping her tiny hands. We walked around the zoo, the thoughts of females and males never ending. The day progressed on, with us checking out plenty of animals here and there. The petting zoo part in the large zoo, was really where Reneesme was happy because she loved animals a lot.

"Where should we go next?" Bella asked me after we stopped to get Reneesme a little something to eat; we have to keep up the human pretenses somehow. Just before I could answer, my cell phone began ringing. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. _"Go to the aquarium in Port Angeles. I already got you three some tickets to go check out the sea life they have there." _Alice told me over the phone, before hanging up on me.

"Fish?" Bella asked me, overhearing the short phone call. "Yep." I told her, shutting my phone and putting it back in my pocket. After Reneesme was done eating her snack, we walked out of the zoo, and drove to Port Angeles - again earning stares. We walked around in the aquarium, and just as we were looking at some of the angel fish, two certain thoughts came into my mind.

_Dang, that woman there is seriously hot! Why does she look so familiar?_

_That man over there is really good looking, unlike Mikey. Why does he look familiar? _

"Uh-oh." I said out-loud but quiet where only my wife and daughter was able to hear me, upon hearing those thoughts. "What is it?" my Bella asked me, her eyebrows furrowing. "We got a situation a distance away from us." I told her stiffly, picking up Reneesme who pouted up at me for doing so, while I saw Bella look behind us over at Mike's and Jessica's direction, and she gasped quietly.

_Is that Bella? _Both Mike and Jessica thought simultaneously. "Let's go to another room or something." I hissed to Bella, grabbing her hand in mine, and began marching off in the opposite direction, trying to hide our daughter. But, unfortunately, both Mike and Jessica saw a glimpse of her, long enough to question themselves in their mind, if she was our daughter.

Just when we walked into another room, another familiar "voice" entered into my mind.

_Oh, is that Bella and Edward? And who's that adorable girl in Edward's arms? _the kind thought of Angela spoke in my mind. "Dang it." I cursed, and veered off in another direction. But, this time, we weren't able to make a quick escape. "Bella! Edward!" Angela called to us, and when we turned around, Angela was standing in front of us. "Oh, hey Angela." Bella greeted her with a smile, though I could see her gulp, holding back the sudden victim that could pool when we get too close to humans. "Be good." I hissed to Reneesme quickly, who barely nodded against my shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Angela?" Bella asked her, squeezing my hand softly. "I'm here, studying captive marine life for a college assignment." Angela told her, holding up a notebook that was opened with a page filled with notes of the marine life she was looking at earlier. "Why are you guys here?" Angela asked us. _Maybe they're taking their daughter out to see the fish here. _Angela thought curiously.

"We're taking our new... little sister out to see some of the fish before we move." I answered hurried. _Little sister? Well, she could be their little sister, but why does she have Edward's hair color? _Angela thought to herself. "Oh. Well, she looks so adorable." Angela replied, smiling kindly over at me. At this moment, Reneesme decided that she wanted to be put down, so I let her down and let her walk over to Bella, who clutched onto her leg, and stared up at Angela with her big brown eyes.

_Wait a minute. Aren't those Bella's brown eyes? _Angela thought. Crud.

"Why does she look like you two combined though? She has your hair color, Edward, and has your eyes - er, old eyes, I mean - Bella." Angela said to us, correcting herself when she noticed Bella's golden eyes. "You caught us." Bella said defeated, causing me to eye her. "Caught?" Angela asked. "Yes, caught. This little one here isn't our new sister. She's our daughter." Bella told her, sighing. "Hi!" Reneesme greeted Angela with a wave and a giggle.

"Daughter?" Angela asked, her dark eyes wide. _She's their daughter? But, they look so young while their kid looks like three._ Angela thought. "Yes." Bella answered, picking our daughter up in her arms. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Angela asked us, eyeing me mostly since I did lie to her. "We didn't want anyone poking their noses in where they shouldn't be. The rumors would be too horrible; _"They're so young", "He probably got her preggers when they first met", "The kid was probably why they got married"_." Bella lied to her convincingly, and upon these lies, Bella added with a sad frown, "We love each other so much, and we love our daughter, but we didn't want these rumors to affect everyone else."

_That's my actress. _I thought proudly to myself.

_Oh, now I see why they didn't tell me._ Angela thought to herself, while she nodded sympathetically to Bella. "Okay, I'm sorry if I was accusing anything. I just wanted to know who this cutie was." Angela said, and waved back to a smiling Reneesme. "She really is adorable." Angela told Bella, who smiled proudly down at our daughter. "She is; she has the whole family wrapped around her little baby fingers." Bella told her, laughing.

After Angela left, we were attacked by Mike and Jessica when we were by the octopuses. "Bella? Edward? Is that you?" Newton asked us, Jessica by his side. _Dang, that is Bella. I'd recognized those curves anywhere_. Mike thought to himself, eyeing Bella's figure appreciatively. "Jessica, Newton." I greeted them curtly, holding Bella close to my side, where Bella protected our daughter.

"You two look good still." Jessica said offhandedly. _Stupid little floozy. She still has the hottest guy under her spell, and now they have a brat._ Jessica thought seething about Bella, causing me to growl deep down, where Mike eyed me carefully. "Yep. The marriage life is going well between us." Bella told them, where I moved my hand to show off my wedding band to the two. "Uh, cool." Mike mumbled, nodding his blond head. _Stupid Cullen. If he hadn't come back during high school, I would've gotten my shot at this babe I saw before him. _Mike grumbled internally to himself.

"So, who's this little girl here? A new sister?" Jessica asked suddenly and dumbly, reaching her hand out to touch our daughter; the nerve of this witch. Bella growled and glared at Jessica, and whipped Reneesme back, while our daughter whimpered for she didn't know these two. "No. She is our _daughter,_" so much for not wanting to get rumors around. "and she doesn't like strangers, nor any of them touching her for that matter." Bella added, scowling at Jessica's outstretched hand which she pulled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jessica mumbled to Bella, while she and Mike's thoughts were surprised but somewhat knowing, now that they had confirmation that Reneesme was our daughter. "Well, it was nice bumping into you," not. "but we must be going." I hastily said to them, growling lowly still, and with that, Bella and I walked away from Mike and Jessica, heading towards the seal exhibit.

"Ugh." Bella grumbled to herself, sighing while she continued to watch our daughter who was watching the seals happily. "What is it?" I asked her softly, turning my body towards her. "It's just... why did Jessica think she could just touch our daughter?" Bella growled to herself, glowering down at her lap. "Oh, sweetheart, you have to remember that Jessica was never the brightest." I reminded her, wrapping my hands around her shoulders.

"I know she wasn't, but seriously. Those two, whom we haven't seen since the wedding, just comes up to us, with Mike eyeing me and Jessica eyeing you. It was totally rude, and she was crossing the line thinking she could touch Reneesme. I was about to go all Mamma Bear on her butt if she touched a single hair on our baby's head." Bella rambled, throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "I'm tired of those two being such flirters and assumers or whatever, towards us. I don't care if they tell the whole world that we have a daughter; I want them to leave us alone." Bella added with a haughty huff.

"Bella, baby," I began in a soft purr, and let my hands move up and down her arms soothingly. "Humans are going to be doing that for as long as we shall live. Hormones of the females and males are practically unstoppable, so we'll be stuck with the flirting and attempts of seduction from both parties, and we can't do anything about it really. At least there will be some nice thoughts of nicer people, but mostly, we'll be stuck with people we don't want to be near." I reminded her, kissing her ear, and felt her shiver even though she wasn't cold.

"Plus, remember this; when Reneesme grows into a more womanly body, I'll have to worry about you and her from the males' thoughts." I said, trying to cheer her up some. It worked because Bella giggled lightly and smiled up at me. "Well, while you beat off other boys, I'll be beating off girls with a bat to keep them away from you and Jacob." Bella said; I know that she would protect our daughter's heart, meaning we will both have to watch Jacob and Reneesme.

"I guess you're right." I told her, chuckling. With that, I kissed my wife. Though she was still herself - the Bella that was both innocent yet fierce, loving yet protective of those important to her, gorgeous yet not conceited, and a woman with a heart of gold - I know that she'll have insecurities along the way. Just as long as I have her by my side, my endless immortality will be satisfying.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope this little "Thinking of You" request was good to you, Amy. I tried my best in showing the fluffy love between Edward and Bella, and also the family fun between these three.**

**0o0o0o0**

**NEWS:**

**1. **_As you readers are probably aware of, I have taken some stories down from my profile, and deleted them. I just couldn't come up with any new ideas for those old stories that are on my list of Deleted Stories. I did try my best in thinking of new ideas for those stories, but I couldn't. I would also like to apologize to the one author that I had done her story for her._

**2. **_I'm thinking about posting up a new story - again. -_- This new story idea I'm thinking about right now, sounds like fun and something so sweet to me, that I would love to give it a try. :) Thing is, I won't be telling anyone about it in here. XD Nope; I'll just be keeping this new idea to myself for now, so if you're curious about this story, I suggest that you "Author Alert" me because I might post this new story idea soon. But, I'll be nice and give you only TWO hints about it: _

_*It's a Twilight story*_

_*And it's an A/H story*_

**3. **_I'm back from my long and tiring New York trip. New York City is... eh. For me, not all that fun. It was huge, it was muggy, it smelled funny, and it was HOT, thanks to the stupid heat wave up in the east. But, I was happy when I got to take my picture with the Robert Pattinson Wax Figure - I'm that obsessed with him X3 - and I got to see some of my family members that live in the east._

**4. **_I was able to get the Eclipse Soundtrack in New York! I now have it on my I-pod! w00t! It's totally awesome, and now it's great that I can stop listening to the songs on Youtube, and then having to find the videos again since the old ones I were listening to were getting taken down. But, I don't have the bonus music on the CD, since it's not the Deluxe Edition. :(_

**5. **_I have two new banners up on my second website, in the Photos Section, and look for the "Story Banners" album. I have on for "Dawning of A New Journey" and for "Thinking of You"._

**6. **_Finally, I got my high school stuff in, which means school is just getting closer by the day. :( I'm nervous - I'm going to be fresh meat DX - and mostly, I don't have all of my classes with my friends. I barely have any of my classes with them. X( *sigh* Hopefully, I'll have fun there... _

**Anyways, please review if you liked the chapter, and remember, I need some more requests for new chapters! XD Also, please vote on the poll on my profile if you read Darkness of Twilight!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


End file.
